Enough
by illyriaforever
Summary: Wesley has enough with Illyria’s actions


**TITLE: Enough**

**AUTHOR: IllyriaForever**

**SUMMARY: Wesley had enough with Illyria's actions of being able to change into Fred**

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Creator of Angel**

**CHARACTERS: Illyria, Wesley, Mr. and Mrs. Burkle**

**SPOLIER: The Girl in Question**

**SETTING: Afternoon-12:30pm-Wolfram and Hart-Lab-Hallway-Elevator-Wesley's office**

**_Wesley enters the lab along with Illyria as Fred. "Ahh there you two are. We where worried about you" says Mr. Burkle. "This is a really nice lab Fred. Is all this yours?" says Mrs. Burkle. "Part of it, yes but the rest is the companies" says Fred (Illyria). "That's great!" says Mrs. Burkle. "You know Wes," moving towards Wesley. "The last time we came here, you and Fred where getting very close. Is there any chance you tow got even…closer?" Wesley looks disgusted thinking about him and Illyria together. "Dad…make her stop" says Fred (Illyria). "Fred's right honey. Let's not get into their business. Anyway," looks at Fred. "Where is your office?" "Its right there" Fred (Illyria) points to Fred's old office. "Great. Do you mind if I and your mother take a look?" says Mr. Burkle. "Sure" says Fred (Illyria). Fred's parents went into Fred's office and Wesley grabs Illyria's arm. "What the hell do you think your doing? What are you up to?" says Wesley. "Visiting my folks I haven't seen them in a while..." says Fred (Illyria). "Illyria…please!" says Wesley. "You where going tell them about Fred" says Illyria in her voice. "You were about to tell them about her death and that I killed her. Your guilt just hangs off of you like rotten flesh. I couldn't tolerate that from them. I figure this will be more convenient." "Illyria…first of all, I wasn't going to tell them about you and second…" walks around Illyria. "How?" It's a molecular of my form. I become as I choose" says Illyria. "Oh my god" says Wesley. Illyria crocks her head and says "Do you still wish me to stop?" Wesley gets angry and says "What I wish for you to do is…" "Fred, honey you really need to do something about your office. It's really junkie in there" Mrs. Burkle notice Wesley and Fred (Illyria) staring at each other. "Is everything alright? I hope your two were not fighting" says Mrs. Burkle. It was silent for a second until Wesley breaks it. "Everything's fine. Right?" looks at Illyria. Illyria turns around to look at Mrs. Burkle and says, "Absotively" in Fred's voice with a big smile on her face. "Good, because me and your mother have to go" says Mr. Burkle from behind Mrs. Burkle. "Now…are you guys sure ya don't wanna stay?" says Fred (Illyria). "Sorry but me and your father have to get going" says Mrs. Burkle. "Ok well Wes and I will walk you two to the elevator." Fred (Illyria) took both of Mr. and Mrs. Burkle's hand and left the lab. Wesley follows them and says "God I'm going to kill her" to himself. They all walked down the hallway until they arrived at the elevator. Mr. Burkle presses the down button on the elevator and turn to the others. "Well…me and your mother are very sorry that we can't stay for so long" says Mr. Burkle. "That's alright dad. I just wish you and mom could stay longer" says Fred (Illyria). "Well I guess its goodbye…forever" says Mrs. Burkle._**

"**_Oh mom stop it. Come on you and dad give me a hug." Fred (Illyria) and Fred's parents have a group hug while Wesley stands behind them looking sick. "I love you guys so much!" says Fred (Illyria). As soon as the hugging was over, Mr. and Mrs. Burkle wave goodbye to Fred (Illyria) and Wesley who also did the same. The Burkle's went into the elevator as Fred (Illyria) stops waving. The elevator door closes and the smile on Illyria's face began to fade and crocks her head. Wesley, standing behind her and asks, "Did you get what you need from that experience?" "Yes" in her voice. It was very…informative" says Fred (Illyria). "Good" says Wesley. "Don't ever do that again!" He walks off as Illyria watches him, crocks her head, and follows him. Wesley sees that Illyria was following him and says, "Get the hell away from me" as he enters his office and slams the door in Illyria's face. She opens the door and sees Wesley was sitting at his desk. "Wes?" in Fred's voice. "Are you like mad at me or something?" "What are you doing?" says Wesley. "Well…" enters the office. "It's just your kinda…moody" says Fred (Illyria). "Shut up Illyria!" says Wesley. "But Wes I…" says Fred (Illyria). "I said shut up!_**

_**Look why are you doing this?!" says Wesley. "Isn't it what you desire?"**_

**_In Fred's voice, "I mean…you love me, I love you, what's the big deal?"_**

**_Says Illyria. "I loved HER!" says Wesley. Illyria in her voice, "You loved this. And part of you still does. I can feel it in you." Walks closely to Wesley, "I wish to explore it further." "NEVER" says Wesley. "Never will I explore anything with you. It sickens me!" Illyria in Fred's voice,_**

"**_Oh Lord, We both know that's not true" reaches out to touch him, "My little Wes…" "ENOUGH!!" Wesley snatches Illyria's hands off him. "Change back, be blue, be anything, just don't be her!" Wesley storms to the door. "Don't ever be her again!" slams the door. Illyria tilts her head back until her was back to her forum. She lowers her head and says "As you wish."_**

_**Fade to black**_


End file.
